Kelopak Bunga Sakura
by HyunAPark12
Summary: Park Chanyeol pemimpin dari SM Senior High School. Ia sangat menyukai perkelahian. Sampai suatu saat ia ingin berhenti berkelahi karena seseorang. /Summary gagal/ WARN!ChanBaek,EXO OfficialPair. BxB. Kekerasan.
1. Chapter 1 : LIGHTSABER

Author : Hyuna Park #AdeknyaPCY

Genre : SchoolLife,Action,Romance,etc

Rating : T

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO Member OT12,etc

Pair : ChanBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo,EXO Official Pair

Warning : Kekerasan, Bullying, Bad Word, Thypo(s).

(GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA)

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua masing - masing, dan Agency masing - masing. Ide Cerita murni milik Hyuna.

a/n : FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF dan JDrama. Kalau ada kemiripan, itu karena Hyuna terinspirasi. Hyuna bener - bener gak plagiat. PLAGIARISM IS NOT MY STYLE *keinget Showtime* #Baper

.

.

Don't Be Plagiarsm. Don't Forget To Review.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Berkelahi adalah hal yang menyenangkan**_

 _ **Kau akan menemukan sesuatu ketika kau berkelahi**_

 _ **Rasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata - kata**_

* * *

Park Chanyeol siswa tingkat akhir SM Senior High School. Sekolah khusus laki - laki yang berisi siswa berandal, tak pernah taat peraturan, dan pekerjaan mereka hanya berkelahi. Kini Park Chanyeol duduk di tingkat akhir yang terkenal dengan sebutan Pheonix. Semua siswa memanggilnya Pheonix. Siswa yang menguasai seluruh sekolah karena keahliannya dalam hal berkelahi. Bahkan para guru atau kepala sekolah tak ada yang berani dengannya. Ayahnya pemilik saham terbesar di SM SHS.

Pheonix yang dingin, bertindak semaunya, tak kenal rasa takut, dan penguasa sekolah. Siapa saja yang masuk ke ruangan Pheonix di lantai teratas gedung SM SHS pasti akan turun dengan tak selamat. Ia tak segan - segan menghajar siapa saja menyentuh miliknya ataupun tempatnya. Semua warga SM SHS hanya menunduk jika Pheonix lewat.

 _Bugh_

 _Buagh_

 _Buagh_

"Jika kau menantangku lagi, pastikan dirimu menghadap kaca dan melihat seberapa kemampuanmu." Ucap Pheonix dingin setelah menghabisi musuhnya yang tengah tersungkur tak berdaya dan berlumuran darah.

"Sial! Pagi - pagi sudah ada yang mengotori tanganku." Ucap Pheonix sambil meninggalkan musuhnya tadi. Ia berlalu dengan santai dan tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya. Semua sswa yang berkumpul menonton perkelahian pheonix tiba - tiba membubarkan diri masing - masing takut mereka terkena imbasnya.

Pagi ini SM SHS kedatangan 2 murid baru dari sekolah lain. Dia Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Mereka berdua dari geng Lightsaber. Geng yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Mereka berdua pindahan dari Jepang. Dua namja dengan kulit kontras memasuki sekolah yang terkesan -errr berantakan. Walaupun mereka berandal, tetapi sekolahnya yanga dulu tidak berantakan seperti ini. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun memasuki kelas mereka dengan santai walau di halaman depan sempat terkejut karena di pagi hari sudah melihat banyak siswa berkelahi.

" _Anyeonghaseyo_. Kim Jongin _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. _Bangapseumnida_." Ucap pria yang berkulit tan atau bisa kita sapa Kai sambil membungkukkan badannya.

 _Kim Jongin biasa di panggil Kai. Anggota geng Lightsaber. Lightsaber merupakan geng yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Anggotanya hanya dua orang. Mereka sahabat sejak kecil bahkan seperti adik kakak walaupun berkulit kontras dan sangat hobi berkelahi dan membuat onar._

" _Anyeonghaseyo_. Oh Sehun _imnida_. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. _Bangapseumnida_." Ucap yang berkulit terang sambil menunduk juga.

 _Oh Sehun biasa dipanggil Sehun. Anggota geng Lightsaber. Walaupun tidak ada Leader di geng mereka, tetapi biasanya Sehun yang akan mengatur dan tetap dalam pengawasan Kai. Karena Sehun itu masih labil dibanding Kai. Pukulannya lebih kuat dibanding Kai._

"Baiklah. Tuan Kim dan Tuan Oh kalian bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang. Silahkan ke tempat kalian masing - masing."

"Ne _seosangnim_." Ucap mereka membungkuk lalu menduduki bangku yang telah ditunjukkan Lee _seosangnim_.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Seperti biasa hanya seglintir siswa yang berada di kelas. Dan hanya 3 sampai 4 orang termasuk Kai dan Sehun yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Dan sisanya mereka bebicara dengan temannya atau bahkan bermain. Kai dan Sehun mengernyit heran, kenapa tak ada yang menghargai guru mereka. Tak ingin ambil pusing mereka -Kai dan Sehun- mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

 _ **-SKIP TIME-**_

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Kai dan Sehun merasa sangat lapar. Mereka berinisiatif pergi ke kantin. Mereka ingin beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya yang sedikit aneh ini. Saat sepanjang perjalanan Kai dan Sehun tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antar siswa.

"Apa kau tadi pagi melihatnya. Pheonix kembali turun tangan. Waahh dia benar - benar terlihat keren."

"Iya. Dia menghajar seorang Jackson Wang dari Team Got7. Waah dia benar - benar menghajarnya hanya dengan beberapa pukulan." Kai dan Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengarnya mengernyit heran. Pheonix ? Menghajar ? Jackson Wang ? Team Got7 ? Kai dan Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti apa pun. Mereka saling pandang lalu menghendikkan bahu tak peduli.

Sesampainya Kai dan Sehun di kantin mereka terkejut di kantin pun banyak perkelahian antar siswa. Tanpa peduli mereka berdua segera memesan makanan dan segera mencari duduk. Sepertinya sekolah ini memang sekolah khusus pikir mereka berdua.

Kai dan Sehun duduk berdua di kantin. Mereka memilih teampat paling sudut. Mereka berdua larut dalam perbincangan masing - masing. Tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Kai dan Sehun segera beranjak dan ingin kembali ke kelas mereka. Di tengah perjalanan Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa. Sehun yang sedang malas pun hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi tiba - tiba tangannya di trik ke belakang dan dihempaskan begitu saja.

 _Buaghh_

Satu pukulan di layangkan seorang siswa itu. Sehun pun geram, pasalnya ia hanya tak sengaja menabrak tetapi mendapat sebuah pukulan.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf bocah." Ucap siswa itu yang diketahui dia adalah pheonix. Semua siswa tiba - tiba berkumpul untuk mnonton mereka.

 _Buagh_

Sehun melayangkan pukulannya. Kebetulan dia juga seorang berandal di sekolahnya dulu. Perkelahian adalah makanan sehari - hari.

 _Dug_

 _Buagh_

 _Buagh bugh bugh bugh_

Baku hantan terjadi antara Pheonix dan Sehun. Perkelahian semakin seru, Kai sebagai teman Sehun hanya mendengus kasar. Karena teman satu - satunya itu kembali ke kebiasaannya yang dulu. Kai hanya bisa melihat Sehun dan Pheonix itu berkelahi.

 _Dug dug dug_

Beberapa tendangan Pheonix mengenai perut Sehun yang sudah terkapar dengan lumayan banyak darah itu.

"Sial." Umpat Sehun hanya dibalas seringaian jahat dari sang Pheonix. Sang Pheonix pun berlalu meninggalkan korbannya.

Setelah Pheonix pergi Kai mendekati Sehun lalu membopongnya keruangan kesehatan. Kai hanya menggeleng heran. Di hari pertama mereka masuk temannya ini sudah membuat masalah.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja ?" Tanya Kai yang masih membantu Sehun berjalan keruang kesehatan.

"Ini sudah biasa."

"Kau ini dihari pertama masuk sudah berbuat ulah." Kai menggeleng heran. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan Kai dan Sehun melongo di depan pintu. Banyak anak yang terluka sangat parah. Dan petugas kesehatan pun tak hanya satu, dan mereka sinuk semua. Kai membawa Sehun ke ranjang yang kosong.

"Apa sekolah ini pelajarannya hanya berkelahi ? Dari awal masuk hanya perkelahian di kanan dan kiri kita." Bisik Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam. Emosinya benar - benar tersulut karena tadi. Ia tidak mengenal siswa tadi tapi dia benar - benar kuat. Sehun harus menyusun rencana untuk membalas siswa tadi.

"Kai." Kai menoleh bingung ke arah Sehun yang tiba - tiba memanggil namanya.

"Cari tahu tentang dia. Aku mohon bantu aku."

" _Okay_." Jawab Kai ragu. Ia benar - benar bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Memang mencari informasi tentang musuh itu keahlian Kai. Ia tahu itu, tetapi kenapa sahabatnya itu ingin sekali menghabisi siswa tadi.

 _-Kelopak Bunga Sakura-_

Suara gemerlap dunia malam begitu memekakan telinga. Lampu remang, bau alkohol, dan suara - suara desahan wanita yang sedang di cumbu memenuhi ruangan ini. Kai dan Sehun sedang membicarakan sesuatu disini. Kenapa mereka bisa masuk disini ? Itu karena bar ini milik ayah Kai. Semua pegawai tahu dengan mereka berdua yang keluar masuk seenak mereka di bar ini.

"Kai apa kau sudah mendapat informasi tentangnya kemarin ?" Tanya Sehun to the point. Ia sungguh sangat tidak sabar ingin segera menghabisi siswa kemarin.

"Yo.. _slow man_. Kau itu tidak sabaran sekali."

"Siswa kemarin adalah Pheonix. Nama aslinya Park Chanyeol, anak dari Pemilik Park Corp dan pemegang saham terbesar. Ia berkuasa di sekolah kita. Semua tak ada yang berani bahkan tunduk dengan sang penguasa sekolah."

"Hanya itu ?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dibalas gumaman dengan Kai. Sehun memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Dan satu lagi-" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Dia tidak pernah serius ketika berkelahi. Ia memanggap itu adalah mainannya sehari - hari. Ia benar - benar merasa senang ketika selesai membuat orang berlumuran darah." Sehun bingung dengan penjelasan terakhir Kai. Bermain - main ? Sehun besok akan melawannya besok.

 _-Kelopak Bunga Sakura-_

Sehun mendobrak ruangan bertuliskan "Pheonix" di lantai paling atas di sekolahnya. Ia sudah memikirkan baik - baik hal ini kemarin malam hingga tidur hampir pagi. Ia benar - benar akan melawan sang penguasa dan membuatnya tunduk sehingga ia bisa menguasai sekolah ini.

"Park Chanyeol." Teriak Sehun saat pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka -lebih tepatnya roboh-. Sang pemilik ruangan yang melihat itu tertawa menyeringai.

"Ouwwh. Rupanya ada yang ingin melawanku. Tapi... aku tak pernah melihatmu. Dan kau juga siswa hitam yang ada dibelakang. Apa kalian siswa baru ?" Tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar. Sehun semakin geram dan Kai ikut geram dibuatnya.

 _Buagh_

Pukulan mengenai tulang pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai ketika darah krluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian belum kenal aku rupanya."

"Turunlah ke lapangan. Akan kutunjukkan siapa aku."

"Kenapa harus di lapangan ?" Tanya Kai yang sudah geram.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa yang akan melawan Pheonix akan berakhir seperti kalian." Seringaian tak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai pun turun diikuti Chanyeol juga.

Baru mereka bertiga sampai di lapangan. Semua siswa berlomba - lomba menonton bahkan turun kelapangan hanya untuk menonton perkelahian ini. Mereka mencium perkelahian besar, ditambah Sang Pheonix juga turun. Ini akan menyenangkan bagi para siswa. Sementara para guru hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Pasalnya jika mereka menghentikan itu, maka mereka juga terkena imbas hantaman dari para siswa.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melawanku hanya berdua ?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya itu.

"Shit. Banyak omong kau." Ujar Sehun.

 _Buagh_

Satu pukulan Sehun layangkan mengenai pipi kanan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyeringai lebih menakutkan.

 _Buagh_

 _Duagh_

 _Bugh_

 _Bugh_

 _Duagh_

Beberapa pukulan Chanyeol layangkan ke Sehun. Dan Sehun sudah tumbang. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

 _Duagh_

Tendangan Kai tapat mengenai punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbalik melihat Kai lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

 _Bug_

Pukulan Kai layangkan kembali, tetapi berhasil Chanyeol tahan.

 _Buagh_

 _Buagh_

 _Duagh_

Pukulan bertubi - tubi Chanyeol layangkan dan membuat Kai jatuh juga. Sehun yang baru bisa menegakkan tubuhnya dan ingin memukul Chanyeol.

 _Dugh_

Sqtu tendangan membut Sehun kembali tersungkur.

"Sial!" Umpat Sehun merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang. Jangan berani melawanku sebelum kalian berkaca dahulu."

 _Buagh_

Satu pukulan dari Kai membuat Chanyeol terjatuh. Senyum seringai kembali menghiasi wajah Chanyeol.

 _Bugh_

 _Buagh_

 _Buagh_

Pukulan bertubi - tubi juga membuat Kai tersungkur. Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Chanyeol kembali menatap dua orang yang tersungkur di depannya. Ia tersenyum, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya bermaksud membantu Sehun dan Kai berdiri. Sehun dan Kai mengernyit heran dan bingung.

"Kubantu." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyun lebar yang terkesan -err tulus. Sehun dan Kai semakin mengernyit bingung. Sehun dan Kai berusaha berdiri tanpa menoleh uluran tangan Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah berdiri mereka berdua kembali terjatuh. Lukanya sangat banyak dan sungguh sakit.

"Hei! Aku bermaksud baik. Aku benar - benar akan mengobati kalian." Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Dengan ragu Kai menerima juluran tangan Chanyeol lalu berdiri dengan pegangan di pundak Chanyeol. Sementara Sehun hanya menatap uluran tangan itu dan Kai.

"Terimalah Sehun. Kita akan tanya apa maksud sebenarnya." Sehun tanpa peduli ucapan Kai mencoba berdiri lagi. Tetapi ia lagi - lagi terjatuh.

"Ck. Keras kepala." Ejek Chanyeol tetapi masih setia mengukur tangannya. Sehun pun menganut kata - kata Kai tadi. Ia berdiri dengan ragu lalu menyandarkan badannya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membopong kedua musuhnya itu naik ke ruangannya. Chanyeol benar - benar melakukan apa yang tadi ia bicarakan. Ia benar - benar mengobati Sehun dan Kai. Kai dan Sehun terdiam memikirkan maksud Chanyeol. Mereka berdua bingung, setelah mereka berkelahi seperti itu Chanyeol malah mengobati mereka. Apa Chanyeol memiliki dua kepribadian ?

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Chanyeol yang sedang mengobati Kai berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin kalian mau jadi temanku." Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kai bertanya bertanya dengan nada sinis. Sementara Sehun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

"Hmmmm...ternyata semua orang menganggapku buruk." Sehun dan Kai menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memiliki teman ?"

"Berkelahi sendiri itu sungguh membosankan. Aku iri dengan kalian. Bisa berkelahi berdua dan bisa saling melindungi." Terletak senyum diantara ucapan Chanyeol. Sementara Kai dan Sehun hanya memandang datar kearah Chanyeol.

"Hmm baiklah. Begini pada awal kau menabrakku dan kita berkelahi waktu itu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, ia melihat Sehun dan Kai. Mereka masih setia mendengar. Chanyeol menghela sebentar.

"Aku merasakan entahlah. Perkelahianku denganmu kemarin itu membuat moodku kembali. Padahal aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk waktu itu. Tetapi ketika kau memukulku, itu rasanya seperti engkau menghibirku. Setelah aku pergi, aku berharap kau menemuhiku lagi dan kau menantangku berkelahi. Dan rasanya masih sama." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila ?" Tanya Sehun sadis /?/.

"Euumm... mungkin." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sejuta watt. Sehun hanya memandang watados /?/ kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin tentang berteman ?" Tanya Kai hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun saling berpandang. Sehun menggeleng keras.

"Oh ayolah Sehun. Itung - itung menambah teman Sehun. Kita bisa melawan geng itu." Yakin Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun tampak berpikir. Setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah temaaann." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar -sangat lebar. Ia langsung memeluk Kai dan Sehun.

"Auwwhh" Ringis Kai dan Sehun karena Chanyeol telah meyenggol lukanya.

"Ah...maaf. Akan kulanjutkan." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang masih merekah tanpa habis.

"Tapi-" Sehun menjeda bicaranya.

"Huh ?" Chanyeol langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Kau harus membantuku melawan musuh brengsek di sekolahku yang dulu." Chanyeol mengernyit.

.

TBC

.

Haaaiii Hyuna bawa FF baru, genre-nya action lala yeye. Gimana ? Mohon bantuan Review dong *aegyo* minimal Follow/Fav. Maaf kalau kurang feel fighting-nya. Hyuna bener - bener baru pertama kali nulis FF dengan genre action. Jadi... Review Jusseyo reader-nim *aegyo ala Sehun* *cium jauh* Sampai jumpa Chap depan.


	2. Chapter 2 : White Noise

Author : Hyuna Park #AdeknyaPCY

Genre : SchoolLife,Action,Romance,etc

Rating : T

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO Member OT12,etc

Pair : ChanBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo,EXO Official Pair

Warning : Kekerasan, Bullying, Bad Word, Thypo(s).

(GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA)

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua masing - masing, dan Agency masing - masing. Ide Cerita murni milik Hyuna.

a/n : FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF dan JDrama. Kalau ada kemiripan, itu karena Hyuna terinspirasi. Hyuna bener - bener gak plagiat. PLAGIARISM IS NOT MY STYLE *keinget Showtime* #Baper

.

.

Don't Be Plagiarsm. Don't Forget To Review.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Setiap alunan nada terasa menusuk_

 _Setiap liriknya membuat gila_

 _Tulikan pendengaranmu, Jangan dengarkan lagu ini_

* * *

Pagi ini semua murid SM Senior High School menjadi ramai. Pasalnya kejadian kemarin membuat mereka bingung. Seorang Pheonix meminta Lightsaber untuk berteman. Dan itu artinya Pheonix semakin kuat. Pheonix tak terkalahkan memiliki teman yang sama kuatnya.

Di hari ketiga masuknya Lightsaber, mereka sudah keluar dari disaat jam pelajaran mulai. Wali kelasnya hanya bisa menghela pasrah, dan para guru bahkan kepala sekolah pun tak ada yang berani menegur anak baru itu karena mereka pasti akan berurusan dengan Pheonix.

"Hei! Ku kira kau akan datang sangat siang." Sehun yang baru datang langsung masuk begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa menoleh kearah orang yang berbicara.

"Apa kau tak ada niatan masuk kelas ? Kau berada di kelas apa ?" Tanya Kai yang mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada di ruangan Pheonix. Ruangannya begitu bagus, bercat cream dan ada banyak peralatan seperti gitar, drum, dan piano. Sepertinya si Pheonix suka bermain musik.

"Tidak. Kelas 3-2." Jawabnya singkat masih fokus dengan game yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau sekelas dengan kami." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Suasana jadi hening. Sehun dan Kai masih mengamati ruangan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol masih fokus dengan game-nya.

"Hmm... apa aku boleh tahu tentang musuh lamamu di Jepang itu ? Mungkin aku bisa cari informasi tentangnya. Dan kita bisa menyusun strategi." Chanyeol masih setia memandang game-nya.

"Namanya Shishimato." Jawab Sehun datar. Chanyeol langsung menoleh kearah Sehun. Ia seperti kenal nama itu. Tetapi ia lupa pernah tahu dimana. Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi. Dan Sehun pun ikut bermain game di ponselnya, semenatara Kai lebih memilih tidur di sofa panjang di sebelah kiri tempat duduk Chanyeol.

-Kelopak Bunga Sakura-

Di lapangan depan SM SHS sangat ricuh. Pasalnya 7 anggota geng Got7 yang merupakan penjaga di pintu depan SM SHS telah berjatuhan berlumuran darah.

 _Got7 geng yang beranggotakan 7 orang. Dengan JB sebagai sang pemimpin dari Got7. Got7 merupakan geng penjaga pintu gerbang SM SHS. Setiap ada yang mau melawan geng di dalam lingkup SM SHS mereka wajib menghadapi Got7_.

Seseorang berdiri di tengah - tengah geng Got7 dengan sebuah harmonika yang di pegang di tangan kanannya. Ia tak berlumuran darah sedikit pun. Tetapi berbeda dengan para anggota geng penjaga itu. Sebuah alunan yang sungguh mematikan.

"Aarrgghh" Teriak Jinyoung yang hidungnya mulai terlihat mengeluarkan darah. Itu terjadi karena Jinyoung hendak melayangkan pukulannya tetapi siswa baru tersebut malah memainkan harmonika di tangannya. Sementara yang lain menutup telinga mereka yang terasa sakit akibat mendengarkan alunan mematikan suara harmonika siswa baru itu.

Seseorang dengan sebuah harmonika tersebut memasuki kawasan SM SHS dengan senyum lebar. Semua siswa yang berlarian menonton kejadian tadi hanya melongo /?/ melihat seseorang yang sangat asing disana. Siswa baru dengan kekutan henat lagi. Dan lagi - lagi menjadi perbincangan semua siswa.

Kelas 3-3 menjadi tujuannya. Semua semakin riuh untuk melihatnya. Terutama para geng di SM SHS memandangnya sinis tanpa berani melakukan perlawanan.

"Perhatian! Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru." Ujar sang guru yang tengah mengajar kelas 3-3.

"Masuklah !" Perintah guru itu kepada murid baru yang menunggu si depan kelas. Dan yang di panggil pun menuruti perintah tersebut. "Perkenalkan dirimu !" Perintahnya lagi.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Chen imnida." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar tanpa membungkkan badannya. Semua siswa kelas itu mengernyit heran.

BRAKKK

"YAK! Siswa baru seharusnya kau membungkukkan badanmu jika berkenalan." Teriak ketua dari geng VIXX setelah menggebrak meja tak terima.

 _Geng yang beranggotakan 6 siswa. Diketuai oleh N, walaupun yang paling pendek tetapi ia juga yang paling kuat di geng itu. Geng pemimpin kelas 3-3._

"Kalian tidak pantas untuk menerima bungkukanku." Jawab siswa baru yang di ketahui bernama Chen sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung duduk di bangku belakang tanpa di suruh. Hal itu membuat semua siswa di kelas itu geram

 _Chen dari perguruan 'White Noise'. Setiap alunan nada yang ia mainkan akan sangat menyakitkan bagi orang lain. Tak ada yang bisa melawan setiap alunan nada menyakitkannya tu. Ia dari perguruan kuno 'Melodie' di Hongdae._

"Sudah - sudah duduklah kembali. Mari kita lanjut pelajaran kemarin." Ucap sang guru tegas. Semua murid pun kembali duduk sambil menatap sinis ke aras siswa baru tersebut.

-Kelopak Bunga Sakura-

Pagi ini, semua siswa berdiri terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Ada apa hingga para siswa SM SHS pagi ini tediam menunduk ? Ooh Lightsaber pagi ini tengah berjalan - jalan keliling sekolah untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa untuk diajak berkelahi atau untuk mencari informasi baru. Intinya mereka berdua sedang mengelilingi sekolah dan semua tak ada yang berani menatap mereka. Duo Lightsaber itu sedikit kurang nyaman jika begini, pasalnya seberkuasa - kuasanya Lightsaber di sekolah mereka dulu tak ada yang menghirmati seperti ini. Ini kah kuasa sang Pheonix ? Siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam lingkaran sang Pheonix tak akan ada yang berani menantang. Sampai...

"Psstt... seharusnya kau menunduk jika mereka lewat." Bisik seseorang itu masih dengan menunduk.

"Untuk apa aku menunduk untuk orang - orang tak berguna seperti mereka ?" Ujar orang -yang di bisiki tadi- itu santai.

"YAK! Apa kau tak tahu mereka itu anggota dari Pheonix juga." Bentaknya masih dengan suara berbisik.

"Pheonix ? Dia hanya tau berkelahi dan berkelahi tanpa memikirkan strategi terlebih dahulu. Ck." Ujarnya yang ternyata dia adalah Chen sang White Noise. Dia tetap tak mau menundukkan kepalanya untuk Lightsaber.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu ?" Kerah baju Chen di tarik secara tiba - tiba. Tidak, dia bukan orang yang berbisik tadi. Dia adalah Kai. Kai menarik baju Chen secara kasar dan tangannya siap menghajar sang White Noise itu kapan saja.

"Ck." Sang White Noise itu hanya berdecak meremehkan.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan melayang. Chen hanya tersenyum menyeringai saat sidut bibirnya terasa nyeri. Kai semakin geram di buatnya, sementara Sehun masih tetap dengan ekspresi datar.

"Bodoh." Ledek Chen dan melenggang pergi dengan senyum lebar seperti biasa.

Kai sangat geram, ia pun langung menyeret Sehun kembali ke maekas Pheonix untuk membicarakan anak baru yang sangat tidak menghargai penguasa sekolah ini. Sehun hanya pasrah di seret dengan ekspresi datar itu.

-Skip Time-

Chanyeol sedang tidur - tiduran di ruang musik. Ia sungguh bosan di markas. Dan tempat ini satu - satunya tempat yang sepi dan jarang -hampir tak pernah- di pakai unguk pelajaran. Siswa - siswa hanya akan menghabiskan waktu pelajaran mereka dengan berkelahi, berkelahi, dan tawuran antar sekolah. Dan guru - guru pun hanya bisa memaklumi hal itu. Bahkan kepala sekolah tak bertindak jika semua murid seperti itu. Beliau akan bertindak jika Chanyeol yang berbuat onar dengan sekolah lain. Beliau akan menutupi masalah Chanyeol dengan cara apapun. Itu karena ayah Chanyeol merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di SM SHS. Dan pernah sekali kepala sekolah melapor kelakuan Chanyeol kepadanya. Ayah Chanyeol malah menyuruh membersihkan masalah itu dan menutupi dari media atau mereka semua akan dipecat. Jadi mereka -pihak sekolah- lebih memilih menutup masalah itu dan tak bertindak apa pun.

Sebuah suara piano tiba - tiba membangunkan Chanyeol dari mimpinya. Chanyeol mengerjap - ngerjap. Suara piano itu sangat lembut dan menyentuh hati. Seperti ingin mengungkapkan kesendiriannya. Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Ia menemukan sosok lelaki sedang memainkan jari - jarinya di atas tuts piano. Chanyeol pun mendekati orang tersebut.

"Permainanmu indah." Ujar Chanyeol tiba - tiba hingga membuat lelaki itu kelihatan sedikit terkejut. Lelaki tersebut menoleh ke arah Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit.

"Anak baru ?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lama lelaki itu tak menjawab, Chanyeol pun memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Pheonix imnida. Neo ireumeun ?" Tanya Chanyeol. Tetapi lelaki itu malah menghadap pianonya tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ck. Idiot." Dia hanya tersenyum meledek.

"Huh ?" Chanyeol semakin kebingungan dengan tingkah anak baru itu. Lelaki itu melanjutkan permainan pianonya. Nadanya kali ini berbeda dengan tadi. Nada yabg kali ini terdengar... errr menyakitkan.

"Arrrggghhh" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang tiba - tiba pusing.

"Park Chanyeol. Anak dari pemegang saham utama SM SHS. Sangat suka berkelahi. Seorang anak laki - laki yang menjadi saksi mata pertengkaran appa dan eomma-nya secara langsung. Eomma-nya mati karena di lempar botol wine oleh sang suami dan berakhir meninggal."

"Aaarrgghhh" Kepala Chanyeol bertambah sakit. Denyutan yang seirama dengan setiap tekanan tuts yang dimainkan lelaki itu.

"Arrgghh...S-s-sia-siapa dirimu sebenarnya ?" Tanya Chanyeol berusaha menahan denyutan di kepalanya yan bertambah keras.

"White Noise...Matrix." Jawabnya yang hanya terdengar beberapa kata oleh Chanyeol.

"M-ma-matrix." Ucap Chanyeol setelah itu ia pingsan.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"YAK! DASAR WANITA JALANG." Ujar seorang laki - laki berusia 40 tahun-an kepada seorang wanita yamg berumur tak jauh beda dengannya. Sang wanita itu hanya menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya._

 _"TIDAKKAH KAU INGAT KEPADA SUAMI DAN ANAKMU ? INGAT! KAU SUDAH PUNYA SATU ANAK YEOJIN. APAKAH KAU TAK MENCINTAINYA ?"_

 _"Chanyeol pul-" Seorang remaja lelaki yang mengenakan seragam JHS itu berdiri terpaku di depan televisi._

 _"JALANG! KENAPA KAU BISA - BISANYA MENGGODA DOHYUN ?" Bentak laki - laki tadi kepada wanita di depannya._

 _"YEOJIN! AKU TAHU DIA MEMANG SUDAH TAK PUNYA ISTRI. TAPI SADARLAH DIRIMU PUNYA ANAK DAN SUAMI. DAN JUGA DIA ITU REKAN BISNISKU." Sang laki - laki menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar - benar kesal dengan istrinya -wanita di depannya- itu._

 _"Hiks...hiksss..hikss.." Hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Sang laki - laki itu mencengkeram botol wine di sebelahnya dengan kuat._

 _PRAAANNGGG_

 _Botol wine itu mendarat di kepala sang wanita itu. Chanyeol yang terpaku di depan TV menganga tak percaya melihat sang appa memukulkan botol wine itu ke kepala sang eomma. Chanyeol semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya._

 _"C-ch-chanyeol." Lirih sang eomma saat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri terpaku di depan TV. Dan sang eomma pun terkulai pingsan di depan sang suami dan anaknya._

 _"EOMMAAAAA" Air mata Chanyeol menetes bersama teriakan yang ia lontarkan._

 _-FLASHBACK OFF-_

"EOMMAAAAA" Chanyeol terbangun dengan tiba - tiba. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berdenyut. Ia meringis memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa ?" Tanya Kai sambil langsubg berdiri terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba - tiba terbangun. Sehun pun juga terkejut dan langsung mendekati Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memanggilkan dokter." Kata Sehun yang langsung di angguki oleh Kai.

"Ini dimana ?" Chanyeol menoleh kanan dan kiri. Ia hanya melihat ruangan dengan warna putih - putih. Aahhh dia di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini ?"

"Kau pingsan." Jawab Kai prihatin melihat penampilan Chanyeol saat ini. Rambut yang acak - acakan dan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tetapi ketika terbangun sorot matanya begitu tajam dan marah. Apalagi sebelum bangun Chanyeol mengigau kata - kata 'eomma' terus.

"Eomma" Chanyeol berbicara lirih yang sedikit di dengar oleh Kai dan Sehun. Chanyeol melihat bayangan ibunya. Air mata Chanyeol menetes terus menerus. Kai dan Sehun semakin bingung dan sedikit panik. Sehun pun keluar mencari petugas UKS dan Kai berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Eomma"

"A-andwae."

"CHANYEOL." Teriak Kai sambil menggoyang - goyang tubuh Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan terus mengigau kata "eomma" dengan lirih.

"CHANYEOL SADARLAH !" Teriak Kai sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama ayah Chanyeol datang. Kai pun berpamitan kepada ayah Chanyeol saat merasa aura disekitarnya tidak nyaman. Kai ijin mencari Sehun yang sepertinya tersesat saat Kai menyuruhnya mencari petugas UKS.

Seperginya Kai, ayah Chanyeol mendekati Chanyeol. Tetapi diluar dugaan,

"A-andwae." Chanyeol berteriak lebih ketakutan.

"Chan-"

"Hajiman... Jebal hajiman."

"Eomma- andwae- andwae." Chanyeol semakin ketakutan. Pandangannya masih kosong dan terpancar ketakutan. Ayah Chanyeol bingung melihat anaknya sudah seperti orang gila.

"Chanyeol-ah" Panggil ayah Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol terus menggelengkan kepala dengan pandangan kosong ke depan dan air mata yang terus menerus turun.

Tak lama Kai dan Sehun datang bersama seorang petugas UKS. Mereka masuk, dan petugas UKS mengecek kondisi Chanyeol. Tetapi tangan petugas cantik itu ditampik oleh Chanyeol.

"Bawa saja dia ke SM Medical Center. Saya masih ada pekerjaan, jadi bawa saja dia kesana." Perintah ayah Chanyeol.

"Dan kalian berdua temani Chanyeol di sana." Selepas itu ayah Chanyeol segera pergi. Tak terlihat rasa kasihan dari seorang ayah tersebut. Kai dan Sehun bingung dengan ayah Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak peduli dengan anaknya itu.

"Begitulah Presdir Park." Jawab singkat petugas UKS cantik itu.

"Aku membencimu." Lirih Chanyeol sebelum keluar dari UKS yang dibantu Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan Sehun berhenti dan menoleh ke Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali pingsan. Kai dan Sehun pun saling pandang lalu segera mengangkat Chanyeol ke ambulance sekolah menuju ke SM Medical Center.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Yeeehheett akhirnya Hyuna update Chap 2. Gimana ? Eottae ? Eottae ? Igeon eottae ? *nyanyi* #kokmalahnyanyi /abaikan/. Gimana Chap 2 ? Absurd ? Abstrak ? Gaje ? Review Jusseyo~ Mian ne reader-nim Chap ini Hyuna nulisnya di tengah - tengah sibuknya tugas siswa baru dan gak fast update. Hyuna sekarang kelas 1 SMA yyeeeee... :D /abaikan/ Don't Forget To Review~ *Kecuppz Cintah dari Hyuna*

Reviews :

D'Queens : Jangan baperr... Ini baru Chap awal. Hyuna memang terinspirasi dari beberapa FF kok. Ini telat banget ya ? Mianhae~ Hyuna g ada waktu buat nulos, kebanyakan tugas xixixi Thanks for review :)

Heekyumin91 : Ini udah lanjut... Yehettt~ Gimana chap ini ? Thanks for review and supportnya. Hyuna bakal lanjut sampek akhir kok.

Guest : Ini masih pengenalan... dan chap ini pun masih clue-less tentang baek, jadi sabar aja ya. Ini lebih banyak menceritakan dari sisi Chanyeol. Jadiiii mungkin pertemuan mereka di tengah - tengah chap. Sooo... tunggu aja ff gaje ini. Thanks for Review :)

Restikadena , inibaek , Eka915 , Hyurien92 : Ini udah di next. Gimana chap ini ? Thanks for Review and Support :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Will Be Back

Author : Hyuna Park #AdeknyaPCY

Genre : SchoolLife,Action,Romance,etc

Rating : T

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO Member OT12,etc

Pair : ChanBaek,HunHan,KaiSoo,EXO Official Pair

Warning : Kekerasan, Bullying, Bad Word, Thypo(s).

(GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA)

Disclaimer : All Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua masing - masing, dan Agency masing - masing. Ide Cerita murni milik Hyuna.

a/n : FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF dan JDrama. Kalau ada kemiripan, itu karena Hyuna terinspirasi. Hyuna bener - bener gak plagiat. PLAGIARISM IS NOT MY STYLE *keinget Showtime* #Baper

.

.

Don't Be Plagiarsm. Don't Forget To Review.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Takdir mempertemukan kita kembali_**

 ** _Kita saling merindukanmu_**

 ** _Mari kita mengembalikan hubungan kita yang dulu_**

* * *

2 hari sudah Pheonix menghilang dari SM SHS. Tak ada yang tahu dimana Pheonix. Hanya ada beberapa kabar dari mulut ke mulut yang mengatakan Pheonix sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena telah bertarung dengan seseorang yang cukup 'besar'. Ya...itu hanya kabar dari mulut ke mulut yang tak tahu asal mula berita itu. Sekolah terasa sepi tanpa Pheonix, tak ada perang besar antar geng. Hanya ada beberapa pembullyan atau pun pertarungan kecil. Berbeda dengan adanya Pheonix.

Tetapi ada yang sedikit janggal dengan sekolah ini. Selain sepi karena tak ada Pheonix, tapi juga ada beberapa –arm terbilang banyak- siswa yang dilarikan ke SM Medical Center bagian kejiwaan, pasalnya mereka dengan tiba – tiba berteriak ketakutan juga marah tanpa sebab di dalam kelas. Ada pun siswa berjalan ke segala penjuru sekolah dengan tatapan kosong atau bahkan ada yang bersembunyi dengan ketakutan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan itu, tetapi beberapa murid yang masih dalam kesadarannya merasa sedikit gelisah. Mereka berharap Pheonix atau Lightsaber cepat kembali ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan yang entah apa penyebabnya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Apa anak baru itu yang membuat semua ini ?" Seorang siswa dengan wajah yang terlihat imut tengah bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai!" Sapa seseorang yang tiba – tiba duduk di samping siswa tadi.

"Kim Minseok-ssi ? Bangapseumnida." Namja tadi –Kim Minseok- hanya mengernyit tak mengenali siswa yang tiba – tiba armon.

"Ah… kenalkan namaku Chen." Senyum manis terlihat dibibir tipis nan lebar itu. Sementara Minseok hanya menunduk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu Minseok mengembalikan pandangannya kedepan lagi, mengabaikan siswa yang tiba- tiba memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Chen.

"Hei… apa kau tahu, aku arm memainkan alat armo lho. Aku suka dengan armonica, aku selalu membawa ini kemana pun." Buka Chen tadi setelah mendapati suasa hening antara mereka berdua. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah armonica dengan ukiran bertuliskan 'Chen' di armonica itu.

"Chen..." Lirih Minseok kala Chen hendak membunyikan sebuah nada dari harmonikanya.

"Iya ?"

"..." Minseok tak bisa berkata – kata lagi. Memori otaknya tiba – tiba memutar begitu saja. Memori – memori dimana ia bertemu dengan orang di depannya.

"M-min- minnie hyung?"

"K-kau... apa mungkin kau Chenchen-ku yang dulu ? Apa kau Kim Jongdae yang dulu ?" Minseok benar – benar tergagap. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa rindu bercampur marahnya yang membuncah.

"K-kau Kim- Minseok ? K-kau..." Setetes air mata turun dari mata Chen tanpa seizin orangnya. Ini entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak menangis karena seseorang. Dulu terakhir kali ia menangis pada waktu umur 12 tahun. Dan ia sudah memupuk dirinya menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan ia berkeliling kota sambil memainkan nada – nada menyakitkan orang lain. Setiap nadanya membuat orang lain memutar paksa memori menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami di otaknya.

" _Minseokie~" Panggil seorang namja kecil itu dengan riang. Sementara pria manis yang memunggunginya menoleh dengan senyum yang begitu manis._

" _Ne ?" Bahkan suaranya mampu menenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarkannya. Chen pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja manis yang tengah memandangi taman bunga di depannya._

 _Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Dua namja kecil itu adalah anak dari dua perguruan yang sangat terkenal di daerah Cheonju. Mereka selalu pergi kemanapun bersama – sama. Bahkan di usia yang ke 9 Jongdae, sementara Minseok saat itu berusia 11 tahun. Jongdae menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada Minseok dengan malu khas anak – anak. Sementara Minseok tersipu malu dengan wajah memerah. Mereka resmi tidak sebagai teman lagi mulai saat itu. Jongdae yang selalu mengunjunginya, dan mereka terlihat sedikit lebih mesra dari biasanya. Sampai pada suatu hari-_

" _Minnie hyung..."_

" _Jongdae-ya..." Minseok segera menghambur ke pelukan Jongdae saat kekasihnya itu menghampirinya. Jongdae menerima pelukan kekasihnya itu dengan senyum lebar._

" _Minnie hyung~"_

" _Ne ?"_

" _Tadi appa-ku memberikanku nama baru. Apa kau mau dengar ?"_

" _Kenapa appa-mu memberikanmu nama baru ? Apa yang salah dengan namamu ?"_

" _Aissshh... tidak ada. Apa kau mau tahu apa nama baruku itu ?"_

" _Memangnya apa ?"_

" _Chen. Kim Chen. Itu keren sekali."_

" _Huwwaa... aku jadi ingin memanggilmu. Emmmhhh- Chenchennie. Ah benar- Chenchennie... Saranghae." Minseok mencubit keras pipi Jongdae dengan gemas. Sementara Jongdae hanya meringis walaupun sakitnya hanya sedikit._

 _Tiba – tiba seorang anak didik dari perguruan appa Jongdae menghampirinya dan menariknya paksa. Sementara Jongdae meronta tidak mau ikut._

" _Appa-mu memerintahkanku untuk mengajakmu pulang. Beliau bilang ini penting."_

" _Apa sepenting itu ? Kenapa harus membawaku dengan seperti ini." Teriak Jongdae marah – marah. Sementara Minseok terdiam bingung memperhatikan dua orang di depannya itu._

" _Minseokkie... Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae. Besok akan kutemui lagi disini. Anyeong." Dengan itu Jongdae pergi mengikuti orang suruhan appa-nya._

 _Besoknya, Minseok masih tetap menunggu Jongdae di tempat Jongdae tak kunjung datang. Dan Minseok tak ambil pusing untuk memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang sedang dllakukan Jongdae. Ia pun memilih pulang. Tetapi pada keesokan – keesokan harinya, Jongdae taak kunjung menemuinya. Dan ia pun memutuskan pergi ke rumah Jongdae._

 _Saat disana, ia hanya melihat anak didik dari perguruan milik appa ragu Minseok memasuki tempat itu. Dan baru sampai halaman rumahnya, ia dihadang oleh dua tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Mereka adalah anak didik dari appa Jongdae._

" _A-aku mencari Jongdae. Kim Jongdae." Dua orang itu saling berpandangan sebentar. Lalu salah satunya menjawab._

" _Kenapa kau mencari anak dari guru kami ?"_

" _Ti-tidak aku adalah temannya. Aku adalah anak dari perguruan sebelah."_

" _Aaahh... Guru kami pergi ke Seoul. Mereka ingin menyekolahkan Chen ke sekolah formal."_

" _K-kenapa begitu ? K-kenapa ia tidak bilang padaku." Mata Minseok mulai berkaca – kaca. Ia pun berlari tak tahu arah._

 _Mulai saat itu Mineok hanya berada di kamar. Ia tidak mau makan dan berbicara pada siapapun. Semakin hari ia semakin merindukan kekasihnya itu. Setiap hari ia memandangi kalung yang sempat Jongdae berikan padanya yang bertuliskan 'Chen'. Dia selalu menangis ketika menatap kalung itu._

 _Sementara di Seoul. Kim Jongdae sudah benar – benar menjadi Kim Chen. Identitasnya banyak yang berubah. Ia bersekolah di sekolah formal. Dan appa-nya juga bekerja diperusahaan di Seoul. Jongdae sekarang menjadi sangat dingin dan pendiam. Sewaktu appa-nya mengajak pindah secara paksa beberapa waktu lalu, ia benar – benar menangis ketika ia tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Minseok terakhir kalinya. Ia benar – benar menangis kencang dan tidak mau berbicara pada siapa pun._

 _Sang eomma pun berusaha dengan telaten mengurusnya, mulai dari ia yang tak mau makan, tak mau pergi ke sekolah, hingga ingin bertemu Minseok saat itu juga. Tetapi sang eomma dengan sabar mengurus anak semata wayangnya itu. Hingga saat ini ia sudah menjadi anak remaja yang menawan._

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

Kedua orang yang sedanng duduk bersampingan itu berhambur kepelukan masing – masing. Mereka benar – benar rindu. Air mata keduanya tak sanggup lagi di tahan. Rasanya benar – benar ingin meledak. Sampai titik dimana Chen melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah manis kekasihnya dulu yang masih saja imut seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Chen membelai wajah itu, air mata Minseok masih saja turun deras. Tetapi Chen sesekali menghapus liquid itu.

"Bogoshipeo... Minnie hyung"

"Nado. Nado bogoshipeo hiks" Minseok memeluk tubuh Chen yang sangat membidang dan terlihat _manly_ itu.

Setelah lama saling meluapkan rasa rindu masing - masing. Mereka terdiam menikmati suasana hening diantara keduanya. Saling memeluk dan meluapkan kerinduan. Tidak ada satupun yang menanyai kabar.

"Apa kau masih melakukan itu ?" Tanya Minseok tiba - tiba disela - sela keheningan mereka.

"Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Dengan kemampuanku ini aku tak tahu tujuan aku memiliki kekuatan ini. Terkadang aku merasa bersalah menyanyikan lagu itu kepada orang lain. Tetapi aku tak bisa menahan iblis dalam diriku sendiri"

"Mungkin ini alasan kenapa kita dipertemukan lagi" Chen menatap Minseok bingung, apa maksud dari kata - kata itu.

"Aku, aku yang akan membantumu mengendalikan dirimu"

Chen tersenyum, ia merasa jiwanya telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Iya, Minseok adalah jiwanya yang pergi sementara. Chen berjanji akan melindungi dan selalu berada di sisi Minseok selamanya. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Minseok lagi seperti dulu.

-Kelopak Bunga Sakura-

"Hmmm sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Korea" Seseorang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi singgasana yang besar. Di situasi ini, terlihat orang yang tadi berbicara adalah ketua geng dari sekolah ini.

Di dalam ruangan remang – remang ini penuh dengan bau asap rokok dan bau alkohol. Jika kalian mebayangkan ini dibar, tidak, kalian salah. Mereka di sekolah, kenapa di sekolah bisa ada seperti itu ? Bisa saja, ini di Jepang. Mereka adalah siswa – siswa SMA calon gengster sadis Jepang. Ya mereka adalah sebuah geng yang menguasai sekolah ini.

"Kenapa harus ke Korea lagi ? Bukankah para geng di Korea sudah meredup ?" Tanya seorang laki – laki yang berdiri di depan orang tadi. Terlihat bahwa dia merupakan bawahan dari lelaki tadi.

"Aku tahu itu" Lelaki yang berperawakan tinggi dan bermata tajam itu memikirkan sesuatu

"Pheonix ada disana dan aku ingin menghabiskannya" Lanjutnya.

"P-pheonix ? d-d-dia masih di Korea ?"

"Kita harus merencanakan sesuatu" Terdengar bunyi gemelatuk gigi dari orang itu. Membuat seseorang yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya merasa sedikit bergidik.

"B" Panggilnya dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut, walaupun masih terlihat menakutkan. Orang yang disampingnya pun menoleh.

"Kau besok pindah ke Korea dan bersekolah disana hingga beberapa bulan"

"T-tapi kenapa ?"

"Oppa ada yang harus selesaikan disana" Lelaki itu mengelus rambut seseorang yang diketahui sebagai adiknya itu.

"Apa berhubungan dengan itu lagi ?" Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, oppa"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **a/n :**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama cerita ini update. HYUNA IS BACK YOOO  
Ada yang nunggu FF ini ? /gak/ hyuna tau ff ini semakin aneh, hyuna coba memikirkan ulang alurnya agar gak aneh lagi. Hyuna beneran usahain buat tetep lanjut ff ini. Oh iya, tadinya hyuna akan double update, tetapi apa daya ide yang tiba - tiba stuck. Mianhae~ hyuna bakal usahain sekeras mungkin buat cepet - cepet update chapter selanjutnya. Do'ain agar cepet dapet ide yaa

Ini chapter yang paling absurd dan gak ada greget - gregetnya, gak ada fight-nya. Mianhae~ semoga chapter depan bisa lebih bagus yaaa. Hyuna gak yakin chapter ini bakal bikin kalian dapet feel.

Who's excite with EXO's comeback ? Back to MAMA era yaaa, conceptnya bikin hyuna jingkrak - jingkrak  
Jangan lupa keep streeaming di website musik manapun dan youtube ya... Inget keep support EXO ya

Review kalian sangat menyemangati hyuna  
Mind to review ? Jusseyo~


End file.
